


Flash Flood

by birdsareblooming



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: Gifted to roxuniversal on tumblr, I don't know if they have an a03if you ship sonic and Tails i'll actually kill you gtfo
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Flash Flood

No matter what situation, Sonic always kept his cool. Through the past year that’s what Tails saw, no matter what situation, the hedgehog always smiled, flicked his nose and kept going. He didn’t know where that determination came from, but he admired it as much as he admired everything else about Sonic. At the moment, Sonic was desperately trying to build shelter, and Tails didn’t want to tell him that he was doing it all wrong.  
“Are… you _sure_ you don’t want help?” Tails suggested, as another pile of twigs fell over, covering the hedgehog.  
“Don’t worry yourself little buddy,” Sonic said, shaking the fallen sticks and leaves off his quills. “I’ve done this hundreds of times!”  
“Hundreds?”  
“Well...tens of times-but that’s besides the point, I've done it a lot.” the hedgehog put his hands on his hips, looking at the fallen and dilapidated hut. “But, uh… they don’t have the right materials here.”  
Tails chuckled. “Uh-huh. I remember seeing a cave back a bit, by that river.”  
“A cave’s no place to sleep! I wanna make sure you sleep well.”  
The fox grinned. “As sweet as that is, I think we have better luck in the cave.” The remainder of the makeshift hut crashed in on itself, spooking the hedgehog.  
“I guess you have a point.” Sonic dusted some dirt off his shoulder. “Well, if you’re okay with it.” he began walking back the way they came, and Tails quickly followed him.

Tails pointed out the cave, and the two walked in. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough. Sonic pulled their sleeping bags out of his backpack, and began shuffling around. “Ah, drat.” Sonic stood up, tapping his foot. “We’re out of stock.”  
“Oh,” Tails thought they’d gotten enough food for the journey ahead, but the other day Tails became unbearably hungry, and ate a bunch of their stored food, “Sorry…”  
“No problem.” Sonic sighed. “I’m sure there has to be something around here. Berries or whatnot.” Tails let out a huge yawn, and his stomach grumbled. The hedgehog walked over and placed him in his sleeping bag. “You get some rest, kid; I’ll be back with something.” He patted Tails on the head, and zoomed out the cave.

A few minutes passed, and Tails heard the subtle trickle of water above the cave. He hoped there wasn’t a storm coming soon, he always became a mess when thunder was around, and Sonic was the only person who’s ever been able to comfort him; Or, more accurately, he was the only one who tried. At least they were near enough to the river that the sound of it may drown out thunder...maybe.

A long time passed, too long. Tails was still wide awake, hungry, and now he was also worried. Sonic never took this long to do anything. The fox slipped out of his bag, and creeped to the end of the cave. It was raining, but not too hard. He braved the cold and stepped out into the rain. He felt his fur grow heavy, but he carried on and walked in the direction Sonic left. The more he walked, the closer he got to the river, and the sound of the river waves made him cover his ears. It seemed louder than before. As he walked he observed the river, and it was definitely higher and more violent than before, rain tends to do that, but it was severe. Tails focused his vision, and peeked down to a dip in the woods, the river dipping with it. The small decline looked like a miniature waterfall with the downpour.  
“Sonic?” Tails called out, trying to raise his voice louder than the river. He raised his ears, but heard no reply. He gently hovered down the decline, and landed on the wet ground. Looking at the river, it seemed there was a flash flood. “Sonic??” he called out again, more frantic than before. He looked out across the river and saw a familiar ball being tossed violently across the sides of the river. “Sonic!!!”  
Tails sprinted over and began flying, his fur was wet and heavy, but he tried his best. He sped up with the hedgehog in the river and quickly grabbed him. Tails yelped in pain and dropped Sonic, his quills were raised, and Tails felt a sharp pain in his arms. He revved up and tried again, catching up with him and grabbing him. It hurt, bad, but he held out until he got them to land, and gently dropped him onto the ground.

They were slightly covered from the rain by a clump of trees, and Tails shook to dry off. He turned to Sonic, who was still in a ball. “Come on, Sonic,” Tails called, carefully poking Sonic in between his raised quills, “you’re safe now, it’s okay!” he got no response. Tails got closer to the curled-up hedgehog, and from closer inspection, the ball was shaking. “Are you cold?” Tails asked, trying to get a response, and still nothing. He grabbed a stick from behind him and poked the ball, harder than he wanted to. Suddenly a section lowered, and Tails saw a pairs of eyes peeking out, filled with an emotion he’d never seen from Sonic before, fear.  
“Am I...alive?” His quills calmed, and Tails was able to pat him.  
“Yeah, I found you in the river, are you okay?” Sonic slowly unfurled, but kept his arms wrapped around his legs. He was still shaking.  
“I-I… good thing you got me when you did, buddy!” he said, patting Tails on the shoulder. “Who knew naps could end that badly, huh? What a rude awakening, heh.” This wasn’t normal behavior, or, the things he said were, but he was still shaking, and his eyes were still glancing around nervously.  
“Sonic, what’s up?”  
“Hm? Nothing.” Sonic laughed awkwardly. “I’m alright, let’s get back to the cave.” He stood up to get moving, before Tails grabbed him by the arm, and sat him back down.  
“Something’s up.” He said. “You’re not like this.”  
Sonic stated off into the rain, refusing to make eye contact. Too much time passed before he answered. “I thought I was a goner.” He admitted, sinking his head into his arms. “Usually i’m good but when it comes to water…” Tails remembered the times he was shaking during lightning storms, Sonic always made sure they were cuddled up, under a blanket, sharing headphones to listen to music that drowned out the thunder. The most Tails could do in that time is lean against him.  
“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim…”  
“It’s not that, well, it is; it’s not just that.” he sighed. “I don’t know why, but as soon as i’m in it I just… freeze up. It’s terrifying. I feel like I can’t move.” Sonic’s shaking had calmed down a bit.  
“Just like…” Tails trailed off, not wanting to complete his thought.  
“Go on, bud.” Sonic replied, gently scratching the top of Tails’ head.  
“Just like me.” Tails finished, wrapping his tails around his legs. “It looks like we all have fears.”  
“Yeah…” Sonic sighed, relaxing. “I guess we do.”  
Tails snuggled up closer. “Hey, as long as you’re stuck with me, i’ll always be around to fly you out of the water, no river's taking you down on my watch.”  
Sonic smiled gently, enjoying the gentle sound of the declining rain. “Thanks, little bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to calm down from an oncoming anxiety attack so :bisexual finger guns:


End file.
